


【壳魔】Moonlight Symphony

by Yukisa0816



Category: huachenyu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 01:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukisa0816/pseuds/Yukisa0816
Summary: ＊ABO＊狼人殼Ｘ吸血鬼魔





	【壳魔】Moonlight Symphony

皎洁的新月高高的挂在树梢，属于魔族的夜晚悄悄拉开序幕，每逢新月，镇上便会举办新月晚会，让隐藏自己身分在人类社会里生活的魔族们得以卸下伪装，或是趁着晚会找寻自己伴侣的也不在少数。  
身为狼人的壳哥却兴致缺缺。  
男人躺在离地面有五公尺以上的树枝上，看着地面上的吸血鬼alpha和狼人omega调情，狼人体力好，生育力高，受伤的愈合力强，不论是作为伴侣或补血都再适合不过，浓厚又杂乱的信息素味道飘散开来，要不是有巫师为这晚会立了个结界，周遭不知要有多少的omega提前进入发情期，壳哥翻了个白眼撇过头，他一向不喜这种情欲场所，却也从不缺席。  
因为他们有约在先。  
他一走进会场便足以改变会场的氛围，身着一袭黑色的合身西装，内衬搭上一件黑色的圆领T恤，脖上系着黑色的choker，眼眸如常的冰冷却充满诱惑，不苟言笑的嘴却能发出世上最好听的嗓音。  
壳哥笑了笑，纵身一跃，跳下树枝。  
要说到他们的相遇，是混乱的，就在壳哥刚过成年年龄第一次踏进会场时，那人便夺走了他所有的目光，白皙的皮肤配上润红的双唇，眼睫毛彷佛小扇子般的点缀着那勾人的桃花眼，英挺的鼻梁和嘴唇的丰满形成好看的轮廓，真想上前咬上一口。  
盐味的信息素猛然扩散开来，由于对于情愫的管理尚未成熟，等到壳哥停下他的想法时，现场已经乱成一片，甚至有omega受不了刺激而昏倒，正当大家都在追问是谁时，一袭黑影将壳哥带离了会场，躲进一旁的丛林。  
“你还真呛...还不会自我控制就敢来这种地方...不怕被omega们反上吗？”  
少年发誓，那是他看过最美的艳景。  
白色的衬衫开至锁骨处，虹膜染上一层雾气，嘴唇相比刚才更加红润了些，男人的表情虽沉着冷静，但脖颈上的汗水和快了点的呼吸声说明他也受到了影响。  
“包括你吗？”壳哥再次有意的释放自己的信息素，就基因学上，狼人alpha和吸血鬼omega都是少见的，此时这俩人却兜在了一起。  
“你...就这么对你的恩人？...”  
魔王不出意料的起了反应，麝香散了开来，微喘的胸膛激起了前奏，他们的关系便一直持续到了现在。

“我们的狼人alpha大人今天还是没有被邀请吗？”魔王一如往常的坐在副驾驶座道。  
“得了吧，狼人的omega都跑去贴吸血鬼了。”他故作无奈的回答，却不说自己每次都在等着他。  
“怎么不说你呢？咋每次都跟我？”壳哥嘴上透出嫌弃，心底却暗自窃喜。  
“吸血鬼虽alpha居多，但自己血都吸不够了还给别人吸，你倒挺好，吸了也不痛不痒的。”  
“你讲的好像我是木头一样。”  
魔王向壳哥倾过身子，抓起他的手臂咬了下去，虽会发疼，但魔王很会找吸血的点，最多就像被大点的针管刺，忍一下也就不疼了。  
“快点，我饿了。”  
迷朦的眼睛直勾勾的盯着壳哥，嘴角还残留着些许红渍，舌头不舍的还在持续出血的手臂上舔舐，魅惑的模样撩的壳哥充血。  
“你...真的是...”还不等壳哥说完，魔王便吻了上来，湿润且缠绵的吻让壳哥很快地散发了信息素，盐香的味道勾起了魔王的情欲，盐味交织着麝香充满了车内。  
直到战场转移至后座，两人都还是激烈的吻着，谁都不愿松口，舌尖争夺主导权，贝齿不轻的互相敲击，粗鲁的，激烈的，不体贴的。  
壳哥算是比较体谅的那方了，他先退出了争斗，并放下座椅的靠背， 使魔王躺下，omega将手环上alpha，示弱的模样使君临上方的壳哥更为兴奋。  
“你今天比平常更媚了，魔。”壳哥低下头咬上omega的脖颈，红肿的后颈搔痒难耐，魔王只好大口的喘气，让空气冲淡自己情欲。  
“壳...快点...”魔王不满的弓起腰，alpha摸向那突起的裤裆，连同湿滑的底裤一起脱下。  
“你都变得那么湿了...”壳哥将手探向那湿热的后穴，淫靡的水声在车内散开，低沉的嗓音染上一层情欲，魔王羞涩的皱眉，忍住呻吟的模样可口极了。  
“还不都是你...唔...臭壳...”魔王伸出手，摸向alpha的尾巴交界处，感受到身上人的颤抖后，满意的凑上身舔舐壳哥毛茸茸的耳朵。  
“你...唔...我今天一定要操死你...”alpha扯破魔王的黑衣，上身暴露在空气中使omega抖了下，随后壳哥将魔王的小腿扛在肩上，阴茎毫无预警的直达进omega的生殖腔。  
“哈啊！...停...太深...哈...”零碎的呻吟从那咬的红透的嘴唇流出，听得壳哥加快抽插的速度。  
“魔...你真骚...夹的我真紧...”alpha将阴茎抽离穴口，感受到肠壁剧烈的收缩后再一举挺进，生殖腔流出了大量的淫水，包覆着龟头，温暖极了。  
“哈...唔...哈啊...”壳哥满意的看着魔王疏于表情管理而紧皱的眉头和蒙上一层水气的双眸，红透的脸庞和每次张嘴喘气必会牵开的银丝。  
“让我标记你...魔...我会让你舒服...”alpha有规律的辗过魔王每一处的敏感点，使得omega的手无处安放，只好稍微挡住自己不堪的表情。  
虽然壳哥在种族上趋向兽族，但魔王却认为他更像魔族，他的话足以让人掉入名为欲望的深渊，他的声音足以让你沈溺，任他摆布。  
“标记我...快...哈...”忍不了欲望的魔王将腿硬是放下，粗暴的咬上alpha的侧颈，铁锈味在口中蔓延，满足了口欲，却加深了性欲。  
“疼...那就如你所愿。”alpha将omega翻了身，这样的姿势使得阴茎能达至更深处，壳哥每次的抽插都撑开了生殖腔，囊袋拍打着臀肉啪啪作响，omega的腰间被捏的发红，就在阴茎辗过腔内某处时，魔王的呻吟转了调，壳哥见状笑了笑，便毫不留情的顶弄那点，呻吟转为哭腔，alpha加速了抽插的速度，每次都引来omega沙哑的呻吟。  
“我要射了...魔...哈...”见身下的人猛烈的点头，壳哥将魔王的手臂拉起，一手扶着魔王的脖子，用力的顶了几下后，便咬上那红肿的后颈，阴茎在体内成结。  
“你这样就逃不掉了...”狼人露出危险的眼神，金色的瞳孔发出和新月相同的光。  
“我早就逃不掉了...”吸血鬼别过头，吻上那炽热的唇。


End file.
